User blog:Curiousgorge66/sale
So yeah, Curiousgorge66 Studios is in talks with BronzePlanet and Mystical Entertainment for a possible sale of many different properties worldwide, the most prominent of them bearing the NickFamily name, so that BronzePlanet would go internationally. As of August 13th, 2017 the sale is still pending. NickFamily Anime Previous status: Burn-off channel for anime, mostly from Nicktoons Family but it would burn-off other anime from NickFamily networks too Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Basically AnimeNation+ in all but name and several different programs. Personally, AnimeNation+ does a better job at airing classic stuff AnimeNation doesn't air anymore... even if it does share space with RaGE Sports. New format after sale: Same format, but completely different programming. NickFamily Retro UK Previous status: UK localization of the US channel Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Low ratings New format after sale: UK localization of either BronzePlanet or OrbitAnime NickFamily Extreme UK Previous status: UK localization of the US channel Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Low ratings New format after sale: UK localization of either BronzePlanet or OrbitAnime NickFamily Extreme Canada Previous status: Canadian localization of the US channel Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Not slated to be shutdown prior to entering talks New format after sale: BronzePlanet / OrbitAnime sharing the channel, similar to how Teletoon / Teletoon at Night operate in Canada Boomerang (Canada, CG66 Studios-owned Australian feed) Previous status: Boomerang localizations Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Redundant to Teletoon Retro (Canada) and another Boomerang Australia feed. New format after sale: TBA Nicktoons Network channels/Nicktoons Latin America Previous status: Nicktoons localizations Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Cable culling New format after sale: TBA CN XD (Canada, UK) Previous status: CN XD localizations Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Not enough first-run shows compared to the US channel New format after sale: TBA Nickelodeon Family Movies Previous status: Channel extension of the block of the same Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Cable culling New format after sale: TBA Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family Japan Previous status: Localizations of the US channels Stated reason for proposed shutdown: CG66 Studios is moving out of the Japanese market in terms of channel ownership. New format after sale: TBA Nicktoons Family Germany Previous status: Localization of the US channel Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Nickelodeon Family's currently not available in Germany. New format after sale: TBA Télétoon Famille Previous status: Quebec French-language YTV Family Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Not only is it mostly devoid of first-run shows, but CG66 Studios is moving out of the Quebec French industry and will sell the Quebec rights to its shows to another party New format after sale: TBA Cartoon Network Quebec Previous status: Quebec French-language Cartoon Network Stated reason for proposed shutdown: CG66 Studios is moving out of the Quebec French industry and will sell the Quebec rights to its shows to another party New format after sale: TBA TeenNick France Previous status: Localization of the US channel Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Burn-off channel New format after sale: TBA The CW XD Previous status: CW affiliated channel with reruns outside CW hours Stated reason for proposed shutdown: If anyone can watch The CW, they can tune in to their local affiliate, making this channel somewhat useless New format after sale: Classic cartoons as The Vault Nick XD/Nicktoons XD Previous status: Nickelodeon rerun networks Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Rerun network New format after sale: SilverUniverse/SolarSilver, I think Teletoon XD Previous status: CN XD localization Stated reason for proposed shutdown: Recently it's been a rerun-only network, as its first-run programs were taken by YTV Family New format after sale: Classic cartoons as The Vault Networks getting the axe, but not being sold off *NickFamily Extreme- will be brought under the Aura umbrella and turned into Aura Xtreme *NickFamily Retro- will get shut down and its programming moved to Aura Classic *NickFamily Plus- will turn into AuraToons, which will be to Aura what Nicktoons Family is to NickFamily *Nicktoons Family Plus- will turn into AuraPlus and start airing shows from NickFamily Studios' vault *AnimeNation+- will turn into SurgeAnime Classics *AnimeNation TOO- will turn into Surge TOO until things are sorted out, then possibly rebrand again Q&A Q''': Why shut down all these networks? '''A: Quoth Bloo from Foster's, "Downsizing, buddy." Or in the case of Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA, the cable culling trend that killed off Esquire Network. Q''': If the sale is called off... '''A: NickFamily Anime was already sold. The rest of the above networks (except Extreme Canada, considering a shutdown of a Canadian television network is complicated in that the license would have to be returned to the CRTC afterward) will get shut down. Q''': Any chance of selling failed international versions of the flagships? '''A: Just NickFamily/Nicktoons Family Japan and Nicktoons Family Germany. The rest of the international feeds are not getting sold. Q''': Why even develop original series for NickFamily and Nicktoons Family? '''A: Aside from making them for the heck of it, if I didn't the entirety of NickFamily USA would have been with BronzePlanet right about now. Category:Blog posts